Her Wide, Innocent Eyes and His Beautiful Laugh
by april-babe16
Summary: A reflection on the lives of Frank and Alice Longbottom.


A/N: I don't like this one very much, but I'm not really in the mood to write.

**Her Wide, Innocent Eyes and His Beautiful Laugh**

Alice was always remembered for her innocence. She grew up with fairytales and princesses and her parents didn't believe that they were better then muggleborns just because they were pure-blood. So when she went to Hogwarts she was confused why everyone was calling the muggle borns "mudbloods." Frank Longbottom was the one who explained it to her. He explained that many purebloods thought they were better than muggleborns. She replied that everyone was magic and people who thought they were better than others were stupid, he laughed and agreed.

Alice fell in love with that laugh throughout her seven years at Hogwarts. She spent a lot of time trying to coax that beautiful laugh out of him again. It was hard because Frank was a very serious man and he prefered studying to joking around, but still every time Alice asked him to go on a walk with him, he looked into her wide, innocent eyes and he couldn't say no. When Voldemort rose to power she was terrified. She didn't understand how anyone could be so evil. Frank sat down planning to tell her the truth how much danger they were in, but when looked her directly in the eyes all he could see was innocence. How could he destroy the wonder and beauty of her eyes? He loved them too much to tell her all of the truth. Instead he told her that Voldemort was a bad man, but she didn't need to worry because the good people would save everyone.

He regretted this later when she cried and said her mom was killed by Voldemort. She kept yelling, crying, and saying that he lied to her. Voldemort was much more dangerous then he made him out to be. Afterwards she apologized, saying he was just trying to protect her, but Frank noticed just a dash of the innocence in her eyes was missing.

Frank began to turn up in Alice's daydreams. He was the lead role of the knight in shining armor. She was the one that asked him out. She wasn't thinking when she said it, it came out of nowhere.

He was laughing when all of a sudden she blurted out "Will you go to Hogsmeade with me?" He smiled and said he would love to. Alice looked up at him, and Frank was delighted when he noticed some innocence was back in her eyes. Their first date was beautiful and they were engaged less than 3 months later, they were married in less than 5 months. They didn't know why they should wait if they were certain they were in love.

They were both active in the order and Frank was constantly worried for his wife. It was worse when she got pregnant because now he was worried for his wife and the baby that was resting inside Alice's stomach, but when the baby was born all of his doubts dissapeared because his baby boy was perfect and he knew that nothing would ever touch him.

Lily and James had a baby too. He was around Neville's age. Lily and Alice often planned playdates so their sons would be best friends when they went to Hogwarts, but then Lily and James had to go into hiding. They never saw Lily or James ever again. Their death scared them and all of a sudden Frank's laugh that Alice loved so much was never heard and Alice's innocent eyes dissapeared.

The only good thing that came out of their deaths were that Voldemort was gone and everyone thought they could relax. Alice and Frank brought Neville to his grandma's house. They were just starting to get back to normal and Frank was even joking around. They didn't know what to do when the death eaters burst into their house. Weren't they all supposed to be gone? They tied Frank up and forced him to watch his wife being tortured. He couldn't stand listening to her calling out for him to kill her. There was no innocence in her eyes at all. There was only fear and pain. Eventually she stopped screaming but she wasn't dead. She was worse then dead, she was lost, and when they turned on him he fought the pain as hard as he could because he couldn't leave Neville, he just couldn't. Eventually the pain dissapeared and he too, was lost. Alice would never have the same innocence in her eyes. Frank would never have the same beautiful laugh again. They might not be dead, but they were still gone.


End file.
